Slenderman
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: Slenderman is a mysterious creature I just wanted to write about his habits, enjoy.


The light does not deserve him, neither does the dark. Nature has learned to accommodate to his wishes whether it be hiding him or twisting itself up for the distortion of his victim's mind. Sunset is his favorite as the sun lowers setting fire to the woods and lighting the shadows up making them blaze and flicker. Dusk gave him the perfect opportunity to torment, trick, leave them sick to their stomachs and wondering what they had seen. Fog was a companion another thing nature gave him in either fear or a true act of trust either way the gift was great in his stalking. How it shrouded him smoothly portraying his figure for the human to see. One would first think he was simply a tall, thin man on a late walk home until the extrusions from his back lifted him off the ground gliding him forward like a spider. Then the fear would hit them sending bile to their throat and chills over their body. Sickness was expected his very presence was unnerving.

But the fear was meant for adults only, installing fear into children was an accident. Most of the time they were far above the pathetic emotion usually showing interest and curiosity instead, it was this reason he enjoyed the parks. It would be a matter of seconds before the tree he was under in the shadows would be swarmed, children just staring up at him none brave enough to speak. But such wonder would show on their face so luring them into his arms later on that night was simple. The child walked to him slowly eyes glazed over in a hypnotic state arms coming up and stretching out for him. Lowering himself to their height small hands reaching up to touch the featureless face. Right before the fingers could feel the texture of the skin the arm would fall lifeless as silent screams penetrated the air.

He was clean with his work no one could ever mimic it; his tortures to see how the body reacted was done gently. The body itself was placed with the utmost care for whoever came across it, if any. Maybe it would be a hiker enjoying the forest's portrait of beauty when they see it running down the trunk. Their mind will not want to keep going as their eyes rebel and follow the trail of blood up the tree coming to rest on the impaled body set upon a high branch. Even this was done artistically the eyelids pulled close to give a sense of peace in death. Limbs arranged so precisely it was as if a young angel was perched on the limbs resting. They wouldn't see it as he did though some would see a terrible accident others a perverted attempt of a psychopaths taking away the innocence of someone so young. He would not allow these finders to see him he would only watch them unwind most screamed for help or ran never able to enter a forest again. Sometimes the ones responsible for bringing the bodies down would be worthy enough of a glimpse. Later he would stalk them to see how they coped with the memories of having to yank the stiff corpse off.

But he loved it when parents found them after searching for hours thinking their precious baby had just gotten lost in the woods. These special moments he cherished when the guardian dropped to their knees and screamed face contorted in utter despair. Now he would show them who was responsible stepping out from behind the tree. He released the fog from its duty so he could walk alone showing his true form completely. Flawless suit and inhuman tallness was first noted due to the fact the mind could only process so much shock that the blank face was left for later memory. Smart ones ran to go get help or keep their lives; more often than not he was challenged. Ones that yelled were permanently silenced not by death, no he was not that merciful they were silenced mentally, wondering around the forest for days before being found and later being plagued by images of him.

Those who searched got what they asked for. Older kids playing around eventually found themselves looking over their shoulder in fear or scribbling him all over papers. Obsession taking the place of a prank or dare that soon evolved to terror. For he was the Slender Man and he was feared by all.


End file.
